In a complex, sometime chaotic environment, there is a need for automatic detection and identification of events taking place to provide a view into utilization of assets as well as efficiency and quality. An example is a healthcare facility that delivers healthcare to patients that walk-in or delivered in emergency situations. Known methods to track and identify events have been manually implemented. Other known methods of tracking are based on active wireless tracking technology (e.g., operating at high frequency such as 915 MHz) that is accompanied with a high installation and maintenance cost. The above-mentioned problem can be addressed by the subject matter described herein in the following description.